


candy

by treebreaks (bluedreaming)



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/treebreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer and everthing is magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	candy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Candy Shoppe](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUPJofuMNtE) by Emeralds. ~~I LOVE THIS SONG YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO IT~~.  
>  YES I made them the same age because I felt like it. :p

"You should see the other guy," Yibo grins, sticking out his tongue as Seungyoun frowns at his best friend. Yibo is covered in soapy water, bubble ring still firmly in his grasp as he keeps blowing bubbles, shimmering with rainbow gloss as they sprout from the flimsy plastic ring and detach, floating out on the breeeze to rise into the air before they pop on the canopy of leaves above them.

"Your mom is going to be so mad," Seungyoun says, but he doesn't really care, after all it's not _his_ mom. Yibo shrugs, blows bubbles at Seungyoun's face; he blinks, closes his eyes as the shimmering soap spheres brush over his cheeks, eyelashes, burst on his skin with wet kisses, drying in the hot sun.

It's ridiculous, almost, two sixteen-year old kids goofing off with the old bubble-blower Yibo found in the attic; exams are over and they're going into grade twelve next year and they're giddy on the sweet smell of ice cream and a whole summer of nothing but mowing the lawn for five bucks and splashing in the river, Seungyoung can't wait, stretching out his fingers to the sun, five fingers silhouetted against the light. There are bubbles drifting off into the sun, rainbows before they burst.

"I'm happy," he says, for no real reason, just because he can, just because Yibo is here, just because it's summer and warm and school is over for this session and he can sleep in and not do anything at all and _I can do it all with you_ he realizes, suddenly, the realization settling into his skin, running along his fingers, dancing down his spine.

It's not a new thought. It's just the way things are. But all of a sudden it's so much more.

"Why are you happy?" Yibo asks, and Seungyoun blinks his eyes open against the light, the red tracery of veins in his eyelids, to see Yibo peering at him from only centimetres away as he purses his lips, parts them in a soft rush of breath to blow a bubble right into Seungyoun's face.

It tickles the tip of his nose before it bursts, and Seungyoun doesn't even mind the slight sting of soap in his eyes as he leans forward, not thinking, just feeling, as he presses his lips gently to Yibo's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [sonic shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/399441.html).


End file.
